fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 5
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 5 Hazelpoot rekte zich geeuwend uit en draafde dan naar Magnoliapoot toe."Zullen we op jachtpatrouille gaan? Roggevlam zei dat hij mee wou." De bleekroste poes knikte blij."Natuurlijk!" zei ze opgewekt. Hazelpoot grijnsde en ging naar haar mentor toe. Die keek even Magnoliapoot's richting uit en knikte dan. "Klinkt goed." miauwde hij."Waar willen jullie jagen?" Magnoliapoot kneep nadenkend haar ogen halfdicht."We waren laatst eens naar de stroom gegaan met Geelvaren. Toen moesten we die oversteken naar de WindClangrens. Het was hartstikke spannend! Misschien moeten we daar nog eens jagen want prooi is er in grote massa omdat er bijna geen katten komen daar. De WindClan jaagt er liever ook niet tenzij ze een groot gebrek aan prooi hebben... en toen hebben we ze betrapt op diefstal. Misschien zouden ze weer stelen? Groenblad komt er bijna aan, en misschien hebben we een grote droogte." Roggevlam knikte."Goed doordacht, Magnoliapoot. We moeten dan alleen een veilige overstreekplaats vinden." Hazelpoot knikte."Vergeet niet dat ik je uit de rivier moest redden." grinnikte ze. Magnoliapoot rolde met haar ogen. "En wist je dan niet dat je zusje daar is gebeten door een adder?" Hazelpoot's mond verstrakte. Magnoliapoot sperde haar ogen open en Roggevlam schuifelde even met zijn poten. "Welk zusje...?" prevelde Magnoliapoot. "Vlekkestorm." zei Roggevlam prompt."Je was nog te klein dus je herinnert het je vast niet meer, maar... ze ontdekte een adder en viel hem aan voor hij haar Clangenoten kwaad zou kunnen doen. Ze doodde hem weliswaar maar hij beet haar in het proces. Ze is daar overleden." Magnoliapoot vouwde haar oren plat."Maar... maar waarom heeft mama het dan nooit verteld?!" Hazelpoot keek naar de grond."Waarschijnlijk vond ze het beter als je er niet van wist en het ongeluk niet in je leven kwam." Magnoliapoot zweeg. De jachtpatrouille ging het kamp uit en zette koers richting de WindClangrens. Hazelpoot voelde zich schuldig dat ze Vlekkestorm ter sprake had gebracht. Magnoliapoot leek haar diep geschokt. "Gaat het?" vroeg Hazelpoot. Magnoliapoot knikte. Stilletjes miauwde ze; "En had Heemstroos dan nog meer nestgenoten dan Vlekkestorm? Heb ik nog meer broers of zusjes?" Hazelpoot voelde haar hart verslappen. Ze wist maar al te goed hoe het was familiegeheimen op haar schouders te hebben rusten. "Je had nog één broertje geloof ik, maar hij ging niet extreem lang na de geboorte dood. Twee manen oud ofzo." Magnoliapoot keek vragend naar de zandkleurige poes op. "Hoe dan?" vroeg ze."Was hij zwak geboren?" Hazelpoot schudde haar kop."Hij was tweede om geboren te worden, net na Vlekkestorm en vlak voor Heemstroos. Hij werd desondanks zijn sterke hart en lichaam doodziek door Groenhoest. Hij was allergisch voor kattenkruid hoorde ik, dus niets kon hem genezen." Magnoliapoot boog haar kopje. "Dat wist ik niet eens." mompelde ze."Hazelpoot... als één kitten allergisch is, en het komt via de ouders... betekend dat dan... dat ik ook allergisch kan zijn?" Schokgolven schoten door Hazelpoot heen en ze snakte naar adem. "Nee!" miauwde ze luid."Dat.. dat weet ik niet." ze keek weg en kalmeeerde zichzelf. "We zijn er bijna, kijk daar is de stroom al in de verte." miauwde Roggevlam. Hazelpoot piepte om hem heen."O ja, ik zie het." Ze zetten stevig hun tocht door en al gauw kwamen ze aan bij het water. "Zo. Nu moeten we een veilige oversteekplaats vinden. Wat denken jullie van die boomstam daar?" Roggevlam wees naar een dikke oude stam die de rivier overbrugde. "Ziet er goed genoeg uit." miauwde Magnoliapoot. Hazelpoot knikte. "Ga jij maar voor." zei Magnoliapoot."Ik kom vlak achter je!" Hazelpoot lachtte en klauterde op de boomstam. Telkens wanneer ze haar poten neerzette, boorde ze haar nagels in de dikke, ruwe schors. Gelukkig was de stam niet glad. Hazelpoot bereikte al vlug de overkant van de rivier. Magnoliapoot volgde en belandde veilig en wel op de oever, en ook Roggevlam voegde zich bij hen. "Zo. Laten we jagen, maar blijf dicht bij elkaar wanneer wij bij dat rotsig stuk daar komen. Het is er stampesvol van de adders." Hazelpoot en Magnoliapoot knikten en gingen voorlopig al uit elkaar. Terwijl Hazelpoot op zoek ging naar prooi, besnuffelde ze te struiken om te zien of er nog WindClankatten hadden gejaagt in hun deel van het territorium. Alles rook naar SchaduwClanmarkeringen, dus zakte ze tevreden in een jachthouding en sloop ze naar een jonge eekhoorn toe. Het dier zag er mollig en weldoorvoed uit. Hazelpoot kwam dichter en dichter bij haar prooi, die haar niet leek op te merken. Met een soepele sprong lanceerde ze zichzelf de lucht in en lande ze loodrecht op het diertje. Ze beet zijn nek door en bedekte hem met bladeren, zodat ze hem later op kon halen. Roggevlam verzamelde een hele hoop muizen en waterratten, en Magnoliapoot ving de grootste duif die Hazelpoot ooit gezien had. "We moeten zo veel mogelijk prooi verzamelen zodat de Clan weldoorvoed is wanneer het droge deel van Groenblad aanbreekt." vertelde Roggevlam hen toen ze pauseerden en wat aten en dronken. "Hoe gaat dat dan?" vroeg Magnoliapoot nieuwsgierig."We zijn nog lang niet aan het einde van Nieuwblad..." Hazelpoot miauwde instemmend. "We eten genoeg zodat we geen honger lijden door prooi die niet vaak meer hun holen uitkomt door de hitte. Jagen komt dan massaal voor in de ochtend en avond, maar vooral 's nachts." legde Roggevlam uit. Hazelpoot ging verder. "En dan slaan ze ook water op in putten en deuken waarvan de wanden bedekt zijn met klei, zodat het water niet kan weglopen. Meestal liggen die kuilen in de schaduw of in de Medicijngrot, waar het niet zo warm wordt." miauwde ze. Roggevlam knikte."Dat klopt." zei de koperbruine kater. "Kijk wat een hoop prooi we hebben gevangen! Dit is echt de allerbeste plaats om te jagen." zei Magnoliapoot glimlachend. "Hallo! Ik had niet verwacht jullie hier te ontmoeten!" een lichtroste vorm sprong uit de struiken, glimlachend. "Roospoot!" zei Magnoliapoot blij."We jagen hier! Kijk wat een hoop we al gevangen hebben.. en raad eens! Ik heb een adder gezien!" kwetterde ze opgewonden. Roospoot glimlachtte. "Ziet er goed uit. Aan het bijkomen voor het droge deel van Groenblad?" Roggevlam knikte."Hebben jullie al kuilen gegraven? Het moeras kan best uitdrogen tijdens de droogte." Roospoot knikte."Ik ben hier om klei te verzamelen." Hazelpoot hield haar kop scheef. "Helemaal alleen?" vroeg ze verbaast." Nee hoor." giechelde Roospoot."Zeggepoel is meegekomen. Ze heeft een goede kleiplek gevonden bij de stroom! Ik zie jullie nog wel. Als jullie ons nodig hebben; we zijn dicht bij die rotsachtige plek naast de stroom, weten jullie wel? Er zijn daar stenen om over te steken, een eind verder weg bij die boomstam stroomopwaarts." Roggevlam knikte."Die plek weet ik wel zijn. Wij staken over via de boomstam." Roospoot knikte."Tot ziens!" ze draafde weg. Magnoliapoot en Hazelpoot wisselden verwonderde blikken uit. "Zou ze een goede dag gehad hebben met Moerassnor?" prevelde Hazelpoot, zodat alleen Magnoliapoot het kon horen. De bleekroste poes haalde haar schouders op."Soms is ze opgewekt, soms niet." antwoordde ze stilletjes. "Zo." miauwde Roggevlam."Laten we nog een beetje jagen en dan kunnen we Zeggepoel en Roospoot vragen ons te helpen met het dragen van de prooi!" Hazelpoot knikte. Plots klonk er een struikelend geluid, afkomstig van Magnoliapoot. Was ze op iets gaan staan? Toen viel er een stilte. Een ijskoude huivering trilde door de lucht en Hazelpoot's vacht ging recht overeind staan terwijl haar geest probeerde te beseffen wat er gebeurde. Langzaam draaide ze zich om en zag Magnoliapoot roerloos staan. Ogen glazig, alsof ze niets anders leek te zien dan het reptiel recht voor zich. Poten onstspannen, staart slap, alsof ze helemaal vloeibaar werd van angst. "MAGNOLIAPOOT!!!" krijste Hazelpoot. Ze sprong naar haar vriendin toe, maar de adder was al naar voren gedoken. Hazelpoot voelde zichzelf door de lucht glijden, maar die leek wel massief geworden, alsof hij wou verhinderen dat ze in de buurt kwam van Magnoliapoot. Ze zag de lange giftanden van de adder flitsen voor ze zich in Magnoliapoot's zachte schouder boorden. "Nee!" brulde Roggevlam. Hij snokte de slang van de leerlinge af en beet terplekke door. Het reptiel siste verrast en plofte slap neer in de grond. Magnoliapoot wankelde en Roggevlam ving haar vlug op om haar vervolgens neer te leggen op de bosbodem. Schuim stond op de lippen van de bleekroste poes en haar ogen waren dichtgeknepen van de pijn. Hazelpoot had het gevoel dat ze het vuur van de jonge poes kon voelen afstralen. Magnoliapoot slaakte een ijselijke gil en schokte van de pijn, haar ogen en mond wijd opengesperd. Weer gilde ze oorverdovend en stuiptrekkingen teisterden haar lichaam terwijl het gif van de slang zich gestaag verspreidde in haar bloed. Hazelpoot's poten bewogen automatisch en ze rende naar de bomenrijen toe tot ze verdunden en plaats maakten voor de grassige strook land vlak voor de stroom. In de verte stonden een lichrost en wit figuurtje druk te graven. Hazelpoot rende zo snel als ze kon. Ze moest een storm worden, een wervelwind, sneller dan niets anders in het woud. Sneller dan de adders toesloegen. Sneller dan hun gif toesloeg. En plots stond ze daar, hijgend met opengesperde ogen bij Zeggepoel en Roospoot. "Roospoot!" snikte ze."Roospoot, help!! Magnoliapoot... Magnoliapoot..." haar longen branden in een schok toen ze eindelijk tot stilstand kwam met bibberende poten."Magnoliapoot is gebeten door een adder! Help alsjeblieft!!" Roospoot sperde haar ogen wijd open en vloog naar de bossen toe. Zeggepoel draafde achter haar aan. Hazelpoot had zin om ter plekke in te storten, maar in plaats daarvan draafde ze achter de poezen aan. "Hou vol, Magnoliapoot.." snufte ze."Nog even... alsjeblieft nog even..." Eindelijk kwam ze terug bij de open plek waar Roggevlam nog steeds zat, Magnoliapoot tegen hem aangeleund. De leerling gilde het uit van de hevige, martelende pijnen die haar lichaam teisterden. "Laat het stoppen!" smeekte ze tegen niemand in het bijzonder."Laat het alsjeblieft stoppen!!" Roospoot keek om zich heen en schoot de struiken in."Het gif heeft zich nog niet verspreidt!!" grauwde de jonge poes. Ze kwam al duizelingwekkend snel terug met een vreemd kruid dat Hazelpoot nog nooit gezien had. "Wat is dat?" vroeg Zeggepoel een beetje beverig. "We hebben hier in een holle boomstam een opslagplaats." zei Roospoot haastig."Er zitten kruiden in tegen verwondingen en slangenbeten, allerlei gevaren die je hier tegen kunt komen. Voorziening van Sneeuwzang, voor ze Heemstroos had. Wij moeten de voorraad dikwijls aanvullen." Ze sneed door de twee gaatjes op Magnoliapoot's schouder met een nagel en duwde het bloed er uit. "Het meeste gif zit gelukkig nog hier... wat een dunne aderen heeft ze. Is blijkbaar handig gebleken dit keer..." ze veegde zo veel mogelijk bloed weg uit de wonde en duwde dan kruiden in de mond van haar zus. "Slik!" snauwde Roospoot. Magnoliapoot haalde piepend adem en slikte de wortels van de plant door. "Hoe heet dat kruid?" vroeg Roggevlam. "Slangenkruid." zei Roospoot slapjes."Duidelijke naam, huh? Het is het beste om tegen slangenbeten te gebruiken... we hebben de wortels nodig. Magnoliapoot moet zo snel mogelijk naar het kamp. Zeggepoel, Roggevlam, kunnen jullie haar dragen? Dit helpt alleen maar voor een tijdje, Heemstroos weet wat we verder kunnen doen." Roggevlam kneep zijn ogen dicht."We zouden beter doorsteken door Donderterritorium." miauwde hij."Anders maken we een omweg en hebben we nog minder kans dat Magnoliapoot het haalt." De bleekroste poes lag slap tussen Zeggepoel en Roggevlam in. Ze kon nauwelijks rechtstaan en keek glazig naar de grond met halfopen ogen. Hazelpoot, Zeggepoel en Roospoot knikten en de patrouille haastte zich door het bos, door de stroom en richting de grens. Hazelpoot voelde zich ongemakkelijk toen ze doorstaken. Wat als ze betrapt werden? Het bleek niet haar gelukkigste dag te zijn. Er klonk een boze miauw en zeker vier DonderClankatten renden naar hen toe. "Wat doen jullie hier, zo ver van de grens?" vroeg een grijs met zwart gestreepte kater achterdochtig. Een zwarte vrouwtjeskat en een langharige leerling met dezelfde kleur leken Hazelpoot net zo onbekend. Alleen de laatste kat kende ze. Sneeuwpoot, de stomdove DonderClanleerling van een Vergadering van even geleden. Twee leerlingen en twee krijgers. Hazelpoot slikte. "We moeten dringend naar ons eigen territorium!" snauwde Roggevlam ongeduldig."Deze leerling is gebeten door een adder, dus nemen we een onweg! Laat ons alsjeblieft door!!" De zwarte krijgster schudde haar kop. "Nee. Komen jullie maar mee naar ons kamp." zei ze ijzig, met fonkelende gele ogen. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 4 ���� Hoofdstuk 6 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm